comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Legends and Marvels
Ronin and Artemis have done what Bruce Timm did in "Gods and Monsters" and recreated various popular characters of Marvel and DC. Now I want to join in. Marvel Avengers Wonder Woman (2096).png|Thor, Darcy Lewis is a young medical student working for Donald Blake and Jane Foster. After a vacation in a country where Norse Mythology is worshipped, she learnt she is a reincarnation of Thor, the god of Thunder. With the mighty Mjolnir, she becomes an avatar of thunder. Captain america -v-.jpg|Captain America, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were childhood friends. While Steve became an assistant to Dr. Abraham Erskine, Bucky signed up for Project Rebirth, becoming Captain America. After WW2, Bucky was lost in the arctic ocean, where he was revived in modern times. Iron Clad (Earth-2992).png|Iron Man, Hank Pym is a scientist and co-owner of the Pym-Stark Enterprises, alongside Tony Stark. After showcasing a new warhead for war efforts, Hank was kidnapped after being attacked by a bomb. Hank was forced to build weapons for terrorists, until he built himself a suit to save himself. After seeing how traumatized Hank has become, Tony and Hank have agreed to shut down the weapons program at Pym-Stark. Now Hank is the Iron Man. ant-man redesign.jpg|Ant-Man, Clint Barton is a SHIELD agent that was chosen to wear a suit that was created by Pym-Stark that allows him to change sizes. daredevil redesign.jpg|Daredevil, Marc Spector was medically discharged from the army after being blinded in the line of duty. After being helped with recovering by Matt Murdock, he has become the Daredevil vigilante for Hell's Kitchen. Black Widow (5029).jpg|Black Widow, Daisy Johnson is the daughter of Calvin Zabo, who disappeared some time ago. Daisy was adopted into a family where the patriarch was a SHIELD agent. Daisy was quick to follow her adopted father's footsteps, and became an agent. spider-man redesign.jpg|Spider-Man, Flash Thompson is a high school quarterback that chose to instead of bullying Peter Parker, to protect him from bullies. This lead to Peter having more friends. One day, Peter decided to take Flash and a few of their friends to a science expo and hang out in New York. During the science expo, Flash was bitten by a mutated spider that gave to him Spider Powers. This lead to Flash becoming Spider-Man. Huntress 1.jpg|Hawkeye, Maria Hill is a SHIELD agent that works alongside Black Widow. Nova (Earth-014).jpg|Nova, Peter Quill is an astronaught that was sucked into a wormhole in 1995. He landed on planet Xandar, where he eventually became a Nova. He returned to Earth, which moved at a different speed than Xandar, meaning he hasn't aged in 20 years. captain marvel redesign.jpg|Captain Marvel, Suzanna Sherman is a Kree-Human hybrid who originally aspired to be a model until her powers emerged. Hulk.jpg|The Hulk, Simon Williams was tricked by his brother Eric to embezzle funds from their company. While in prison, he was conscripted into a super soldier experiment, where Dr. Bruce Banner turned him into the incredible Hulk. He now serves the Avengers to redeem himself. Winter Soldier (GM).jpg|Winter Soldier, Peggy Carter was a WW2 british officer that worked alongside Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes in the fight against Hydra. Eventually, Peggy was MIA, and was experimented on by russian members of Hydra. Iron Woman Masterless Gods and Monsters.png|Rescue, Janet Van Dyne is the girlfriend of Hank Pym, who eventually discovered his secret and became his partner in crime fighting. War Machine (Earth-7200).jpg|War Machine, Scott Lang is an employee of Pym-Stark that learnt that the Roxxon Corporation was stealing the money of its employees. When he went to Iron Man about the knowledge, Iron Man went to fight. However, he was starting to get defeated by the villains, forcing Lang to put on the War Machine suit and join Iron Man in the fight. Spider-Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Spider-Woman, Mary Jane Watson is a classmate of Flash Thompson and the girlfriend of Peter Parker. When she was held hostage by Spider-Man's villains, they infused into her spider DNA, turning her into a superhero. SpiderManStealthCostume.jpg|Scarlet Spider, Hobie Brown is a classmate of Flash and Peter, and much like Mary Jane, was turned into a spider being by the supervillains. She hulk.jpg|She-Hulk, Carol Danvers is a air force pilot that volunteered for the supersoldier experiment. Alongside Simon Williams, she became a Hulk. Thing-.jpg|The Thing, Reed Richards is a scientist that was working on a science experiment on a space station, till a malfunction destroyed the space station and turned Reed's skin into rock. WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine, Anna Marie is a mutant who has the power to mimic other mutant's powers. She was kidnapped by Hydra and forced to fully absorb the essence of the mutant Logan Howlett. This left her a traumatized girl with the powers and personality of Logan Howlett. phoenix five.jpg|The Phoenix Five, mutants Scott Summers, Emma Frost, Namor McKenzie, Piotr Rasputin, and Illyana Rasputin were chosen by the enigmatic Phoenix to possess it's powers. KittyPrydeETAS.jpg|Professor X, Kitty Pryde is a mutant with the ability to control her density, but after an encounter with Hydra, she had a part of the mutant Charles Xavier's brain grafted to her own, making her one of the world's strongest telepath. Betty Ross (Excel).jpg|Betty Ross, girlfriend of Bruce Banner Bruce Banner (5417).png|Bruce Banner, a scientist that is noted for having created the Hulks Tony Stark (Earth-RSR).jpg|Tony Stark, co owner of Pym-Stark Matt M Murdock AE851815.jpg|Matt Murdock, a lawyer and the trainer of Daredevil Natalia Romanova (Earth-71516).png|Natasha Romanov, the trainer of Black Widow PeterParker4.jpg|Peter Parker, a childhood friend of Flash Thompson Donald Blake.jpg|Donald Blake, An ally of Thor Jane Foster (Earth-9).jpg|Jane Foster, an ally of Thor old steve rogers.jpg|Steve Rogers, Bucky's childhood friend, now an aged SHIELD scientist Gwen Stacy Amazing.png|Gwen Stacy is a classmate of Flash and Peter Hydra/Advanced Idea Mechanics We Are Venom.jpg|Venom, Brock Rumlow is a SHIELD agent that was in truth a Hydra infiltrator. The Venom suit turned him into a deadly threat. Red Hulk (Earth-3001).jpg|Red Hulk, Eric Williams is the villainous brother of Simon Williams, who became a hulk much like his brother. *Viper/Madame Hydra *Kingpin *M.O.D.O.K. *Taskmaster *Red Skull *Yellowjacket *Dr. Doom *Leader *Abomination *Scorpion *Lizard *Jackal *Green Goblin *Electro *Dr. Octopus *Carnage *Blob *Magneto *Mr. Sinister DC Justice League *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Black Canary Justice League Supporting Characters Justice League Enemies Category:Blog posts